Original Reality Check
by CurveOfAWrist
Summary: A new mutant sends the X-men into an alternate reality that resembles medieval times. They are seperated with no clue of what happened, where they are, or where their teammates are. What could happen next? lol
1. Chapter 1

They were in the X-jet following a new mutant that cerybro had picked up. They had set off immediately after it. The mutant was extremely powerful but was at the moment frightened. His powers were to alter reality making nearly everything possible to him. He was pretty upset at the moment and was intent on attacking either the X-men or Magneto and his crew. Both teams had tried to recruit him, but this had only confused him more and he just wasn't ready to take it yet.  

His name was Joseph Kesh and he had taken off into the air. The X-men had hurried into the jet then and had taken off after him. They were currently in the air now searching for him so he wouldn't cause utter chaos. 

He came into sight suddenly, hovering in front of the X-jet, his eyes furious. Involuntarily, the jet stopped. They boy's eyes glowed and then everyone in the jet began to glow different colors. 

Suddenly everything went black. 

Xavier blinked as he regained his senses. Suddenly he was falling. Not very far, but he was separated from his wheel chair and it fell into a thorn bush.

He looked around and saw that he was in a forest. Since when was there a forest here?

Charles propped himself upright. He looked around looking harder, but he didn't see any of his students around. The telepath searched for them, but they were beyond even his reach. He did however sense two humans about a quarter of a mile away.

__Help!_ He called telepathically, so loud it would have sounded like an actual voice to the hearers. _

"Who said that?" Asked a female.

"I don't know, but stay here with the cart, I'll find them." A man replied.

Charles sighed in relief and began to lead the man to him telepathically.

After directing the man to him, he saw that he was a tall muscular man as he walked into the clearing. He wore knickers and boots. He also wore a loose shirt with a jerkin over it. 

"H-how could you yell from so far?" The man asked.

"I'll explain later, but you see that device in the thorn bush? Could you get that to me? I'd be most grateful." Charles asked.

The man nodded and easily pulled the wheel chair out and set it on its wheels. "What's wrong with you're legs?" The man asked, helping Charles into his chair. 

"I'm paralyzed. This thing here helps me to get around." Charles explained. "Though, I don't know how well on this terrain." He explained.

"Where do you come from?" The man asked.

Xavier knew where he was, knew what had happened after probing the middle aged man's mind. "Not from around here." He said aloud, then in the man's mind, __I come from a different world… a different reality.__

((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

**. Short, I know, but the next chapter was just too long. There is going to be a story for each character and after the next chapter suggestions would be REALLY helpful. Though I must warn you I am a real big Rogue fan so there will be a lot of focus on Rogue during her chapters and they will probably be rather long and have more plot. Hope I'm not disappointing anyone. Lol**

**Oh… and sorry it didn't come out on the 13th! FF.net wouldn't let me! Grrrr**

^Crysala^


	2. Chapter 2

 Kurt was falling! The ground was far below and he looked to be above a castle. He saw a flag with a dark image on it. Looked faintly like a silhouette of himself, but he didn't have time to compare.

***Bamf* He was next to the flag pole and was now holding on desperately, his tail swishing madly in fright. **

He noticed a silence, so intense it was hurting his ears. He looked down and saw an enormous crowd below. Then, on a balcony right below him stood a man who wore clothes of a rich medieval king. The king was staring at him wide-eyed and surprised.

Kurt let go and dropped onto the balcony. "Erm, I, uh…" He began nervously. He was afraid of what their reactions to a blue fuzzy elf would be. "I'm Kurt?"

The king looking man dropped suddenly to his knees and laid his hands on the concrete as if praying; to _him! The crowd of onlookers quickly followed suit. Kurt stared in wonder as everyone but himself sat there as if praying. _

Suddenly the king sat up and hollered, "All hail Kurt!" He then went back down. 

The crowed followed this action and Kurt just stared dumbly out at of them. He couldn't believe it! They hadn't run from him, they hadn't tried to beat on him, instead, they were _praising him!_

A woman that had been on the balcony wearing a long flowing white dress with raven black hair that seemed to have sparkling silver streaks through the long locks stood. She curtsied politely and said in a voice that seemed magical, "Come my deity, come see your rooms. We have been waiting for you." She said to him. The king then stood, followed by his guards, and then followed by the peasants. They filed into order. The beautiful woman, Kurt, the king behind him, then the guards after that and they walked into the castle. 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Kitty was falling rapidly. The narrow pathed road getting longer and larger beneath her. As she reached it and fell she phased partially through the ground to break her fall. She quickly crawled out right as she heard a bunch of voices singing loudly to odd music. 

A large group of people came into view and there was three large wagons pulled by horses. Most people in the group were out of the wagons dancing. Some where singing too and others were playing instruments. Some kids and elderly people could be seen riding in the wagons. 

As they came closer and began to notice her they stopped the singing and dancing and stared at her as if she were an alien. The one who appeared to be their leader approached her after the shock had worn away from him and he bowed. Kitty just stared wondering where on Earth she was and where the others were. 

"May I help you ma'am?" The man asked.

Kitty stared at him for a second as she concluded that she didn't have any idea how to get back home or where home even was now. 

"I'm lost. I'm not from around here." She explained. The man looked at her attire and nodded.

"I see that much…" He trailed. He then looked her in the eye and muttered something. It felt as if he was gazing into her very soul for a second. Suddenly he stood upright then waved his arm out to display the three wagons and the people. "We are entertainers; travelers. What is the name of the place you have come from? We have most likely been there."

"Erm, Bayville, New York." Kitty replied. 

The man blinked. "I'm sorry, I am not familiar with that and I've been _many _places and never heard of it." He replied.

Kitty sighed sharply and looked around hopelessly. "Nothing looks familiar!" She said desperately.

"Here, come with us. We have enough clothing and food. We'll help you." The man said nicely. Kitty looked around nervously but knew that if she stayed where she was she'd starve. Finally she nodded and followed him. 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Jean screamed as she began to fall. Had she fallen right out of the X-jet? It didn't make sense. 

She used her telekinesis to stop herself mid-air and look around. She could see something down below. She began to lower herself and saw that it was a city; looked really medieval. She never remembered anything like this in the area they had been in!

She began to lower herself to the ground but became aware that the streets of the city were not empty. On the contrary, they were bustling in a mild sort of way. 

All the people on the streets dropped what they were doing to watch the flame haird girl lower herself onto the ground.

There was a silence once Jean landed and everybody was staring at her wide-eyed and jaws dropped. Not only had she just floated to the ground but she had strikingly red hair that stood out prominently. 

She looked around, saw a street leading away, and took off down it. The people watched her go, but didn't follow her. She was glad, but no matter where she went she drew attention. Her long, flaming red hair wouldn't let her blend in. She began to walk nervously down the street and in her nervousness, couldn't help picking up other peoples thoughts. 

__Who in the world is she?__

__It's not fair, why couldn't I be that pretty?__

__What odd clothing, I wonder where she comes from.__

__What is everyone staring at? Am I missing something. Oh! Wow!__

__Is that human?__

__What did pa want me to get again?__

__I wish these people would just move__!__

__Hmm… I wonder if she's a sorcererous ._ _

"Stop!" Jean yelled grasping her head and turning into a different street. She didn't know where she was! What was going on? The last thing she had remembered was chasing after Joseph in the X-jet, seeing him, and then was falling. It didn't make any sense. Where was she?!

Not even this alleyway was deserted and people were looking at her like she was crazy. Suddenly she felt a large hand grab her arm. She turned to see a very large man looking down at her. "You look lost." He stated firmly.

Jean was about to say yes when she thought better of it. "N-no. I know where I'm going." She said nervously, trying to pull her arm away. 

"Yeah, with me." The man growled.

"What?! No!" Jean yelled pushing away. He was too strong though. She lifted her hand to use her telekinesis when a small but loud voice interrupted her. 

"Leave her lone Shilleen!" It sounded like the voice of a little boy.

The man groaned as if he was annoyed. "I warned you kids to never come around here again! I'll have you're heads!" The guy growled. "Hey!" He suddenly yelled, whirling around. A little girl had stolen his money pouch. 

The man released Jean and jumped at the little girl. She looked only around eight years old and that man looked as if he was going to kill her. Jean wouldn't stand for that. She used her telekinesis to stop him. Her anger growing, she knew she'd give him a piece of her mind! 

She turned him around so he was facing her and held him a couple feet off the ground. "You should have been more careful before attacking strangers! You never know what could happen!" __You could meet someone like me!_ "Someone who won't take you hurting children!" __Someone who doesn't feel like being held against her will!___

The man's eyes went wide with fright. He had heard her, even when her lips hadn't moved! 

"What do you have to say to those kids?!" Jean demanded. 

The man didn't respond, he was too shocked. Jean could feel herself weakening though. Holding him there wasn't easy, so, with the strength she did have left, she threw him head first into a building knocking him unconscious. 

The two kids in the alleyway looked frightened. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you. He, he just made me mad. I didn't want to see you two get hurt!" Jean said quickly.

The little boy smiled and walked toward her. "And we didn't want to see you get hurt. That's why we did what we did." The little boy replied. Jean smiled.

The little girl began inching toward her. "So where do you come from?" The girl asked.

Jean looked around. "Not from around here, that's certain. I don't even know how I got here, and now I've got no place to stay."

"I'll make a deal with you!" The boy said suddenly.

"Oh?" Jean asked.

"Come and protect my brothers and sisters and we'll give you a place to stay." The boy offered. 

Jean smiled at him. "Of course I will. I don't want to see anything bad happen to you." She ruffled his hair and he blushed slightly. "Now, where are your parents?" She asked.

The boy frowned. "We don't have any parents. They died." He replied.

"What?" Jean asked, suddenly feeling very sorry for the little boy. "Well… come now, show me to this place and I'll take care of you." And so, they headed off. 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

He was falling. Logan looked down and saw that he was going to land on a cliff. Looked as if, if he didn't have his mutant ability the fall would kill him. He'd heal though, but it'd be painful. He got ready for the impact and as it came his leg broke. He quickly let the rest of himself fall to the ground as his leg began to heal immediately. 

Once his leg was healed he stood up and looked for a less painful way down. He pushed any questions of what happened and where he was away to worry about later. He had more pressing matters. 

He looked around and saw that his only way down would be to jump. He cursed his luck, but jumped anyway. At impact a few more things twisted, sprained, and bruised, but he didn't think he broke anything this time. It all began to heal immediately. 

Now to where he was. He sniffed the air and didn't smell the presence of any of the other X-men or Magneto's men. The air smelt different, the land, everything. He had a notion to believe that he wasn't even on the natural 'Earth' by how different everything smelt. He couldn't believe that though… that was preposterous. 

He noticed then that ahead of him was a forest. Didn't seem to be inhabited by any humans; at least not as far as he could see or smell. He wandered further into the forest. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't feel like sticking around that cliff. He had gotten a few cuts on the way down when he had come just a little too close to the side of the cliff and blood now stained it. The animals would be there soon enough. 

And so, he went off in search of the missing students. 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

In another place, Scott too was falling. The ground was growing larger and larger beneath him. A plain old field with a little cottage near the edge of the field. Scott didn't have time to give it any notice though. He knew he had to stop or slow the fall or he'd end up very injured when he landed. Reluctantly he put a hand to his visor and let out a thick optic beam that once it hit the ground, lowered Scott slowly to it. This was tiring though because he had to use a good portion of it and he felt weak as he lay on the ground next to the large depression his powers had left in the field. 

After he had rested a few minutes he stood up and looked around. **Where am I? **He asked himself. The place didn't seem familiar at all. The air… it was so fresh. He had never noticed how fresh before. He took a deep breathe. He then began heading for the cottage he had seen on his way down. He didn't know where the others were, but if they too had fallen here, they probably had all gone to the same place. 

As he approached the cottage he noticed that there was no doorbell and no porch light. He shrugged this off immediately and knocked on the door. A couple seconds later a woman who looked to be in her late twenties opened the door looking slightly surprised. She glanced at Scott's outfit and lifted one eyebrow. "Erm, how may I help you?" She asked, wiping her hands off on the apron she was wearing over her plain brown dress.

"I was wondering if you've seen any of my friends. A man in a wheel chair, a rather rough looking man, a red haird-"

"Wheel chair? What's that?" The woman asked confused.

"A, wheel chair? You don't know what that is?" He asked.

"Here, why don't you come in? We were just about to eat dinner, you can join us if you're not in a hurry." She offered.

"We?" Scott asked as he entered the house. As he looked around he noticed that the rooms didn't have any light bulbs or anything that looked electronical. He found this odd, but again paid little attention to it.

"Yes, my husband and I. We don't get company that often so, sorry for the mess." The woman replied as she led Scott to the kitchen. Scott looked around bewildered.

"What mess?" He asked. The place looked clean enough to him. The woman only looked at him oddly, shrugged, then continued to lead him. 

"Natel, we have a guest." The woman said as she walked into the kitchen. A man sitting at the table with long dung brown hair held back in a down pony-tail and had a beard looked up at him. He lifted one bushy eyebrow at Scott's clothing, then to his wife questioningly. 

"Who is it Kern?" The man asked, pushing his chair back to stand up. 

Kern looked at Scott questioningly. "Uh, Scott, Scott Summers." Scott said quickly, holding his hand out to Natel. Natel took it cautiously and shook it with calloused hands. 

"You a Nobel son?" He asked.

"Erm, Nobel? What do you mean?" Scott asked.

Kern and Natel exchanged glances. "Where do you come from?" Kern asked sweetly. 

"I live in Bayville, New York." Scott replied.

"Bayville?" Kern asked.

"New York?" Natel questioned. 

"Yeah." Scott said simply. 

"You must be lost boy. How old are you?" Natel asked.

"I'm eighteen, and yes, I am lost. I don't know how I got here." Scott replied.

"Well, as far as you can remember, how _did_ you get here?" Kern asked.

Scott shrugged. "I don't know. One minute I was in a jet and the next thing I knew… well… I was here." Scott replied.

"A jet?" Natel asked.

"I don't know honey, he's been saying things like that ever since he got here. Wheelchair, New York, and Bayville." Kern said to her husband.

"You don't know what a jet is?" Scott asked confused.

"We don't even know where you got clothes like that! Kern, give the boy some real clothes. He can eat with us tonight and explain what's going on." Natel replied before sitting back down. Kern nodded and quickly led Scott upstairs to change.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

She was falling helplessly. Rogue looked at the ground below her. Looked like a wagon path. What was a wagon path doing in New York? What was she doing free-falling?

**Ah'm**** gonna die! Rogue suddenly thought as the ground grew rapidly below her. **There's no way t'stop the fall! Ah'm gonna die! Oh Lord!****

Rogue closed her eyes tightly as the ground came dangerously close. With a sudden overwhelming pain Rogue hit the ground below and her leg twisted and broke with a sickening 'crack'. But it had stopped the fall. The wind was knocked out of her and tears were blurring her vision. She had let out a pained scream when her leg had broken and she laid sprawled almost on top of it. She quickly rolled off of the injured leg and sat up and held her leg in pain. 

**Where am Ah? Where's the others? Rogue cringed as she tried to move. She had scraped her knee on the gravel and it was now bleeding and she knew she had a few pieces dug into her skin. **

Rogue heard of horse's hooves and looked around. She saw a bunch of horses and a carriage was behind them. Rogue quickly used her arms and unbroken leg to drag herself across the path to try and get off. She set her elbow down really roughly though and scraped her elbow against a particularly sharp rock and it broke the skin. 

The horses approached as Rogue still lay in the middle of the path attempting to get to her feet. She fell over though and the horses weren't that much farther.

"Hmmm… there's a commoner in the way. Run her over or throw her aside?" One of the drivers asked.

 Rogue's eyes widened as she heard this and she attempted to move aside again. "Just stop the horses." The second man said.

"What? Why?" The first asked. 

"Just do it." The first man replied.

"Why?" The first man asked again as he slowed. 

"Well… she's obviously not from around here. Look at her clothing, and look at her hair." The second man said. 

"So?" The first asked as they came to a stop.

"So, let's find out where she comes from." The second man said, getting off his horse.

"The prince won't be pleased that we've stopped!" The first said nervously. Rogue had by now managed to get onto her feet, but had all her weight on the right leg.

"Ah'll be outta yer way! Just get away from me!" She growled, holding her gloved hands up as if to stop them from coming toward her. 

The second man just gave her a look as if he knew that she wouldn't be able to go anywhere, then turned back to the first man. "Tell the prince that we've run into a foreign commoner. She's even got an accent…" He said the last part as if to himself. 

"Right." The first man said getting off his horse and heading toward the carriage. The second man then approached Rogue.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothin' just leave meh alone!" Rogue growled.

"Sir Teek, why have we stopped?" A man that looked to be a squire came running toward that man that did in fact, look to be a knight of the olden days.

"This damsel in distress." Teek replied, thrusting his head in the direction of Rogue. She didn't move. She knew it would be smarter to move out of the way, but that would have meant hopping to the side of the path and she didn't really feel like making a fool out of herself. 

The squire looked at the knight questioningly but shrugged and they both moved near her. 

"What are y'doin'? Get away from meh!" Rogue growled. 

"You shouldn't talk that way to him, he's a knight, and you're a commoner!" The squire said as he neared her. 

"Ah'm warnin' you!" Rogue growled, pulling off a glove.

Sir Teek chuckled. "You're in no shape to harm us." He said to her.

"Oh? Don' be so sure!" Rogue growled holding out her naked hand. Sir Teek moved around it and grabbed onto her covered arm. "Let meh go!" Rogue yelled as she tried to make contact. The squire grabbed onto her other arm though and held it out to her side. She was surprised at the strength of the two. Even the squire was really strong. 

"Now, let's see what region she's from…" Teek said as Rogue futilely struggled their grasp. The squire grabbed the back of her head and pushed it down while Sir Teek moved aside the hair on her neck.

"That's odd…" Sir Teek said as he ran his leather gloved finger over the back of her neck. "There's no tattoo. She must be from somewhere further then we thought."

"No tattoo? But all the kingdoms around here do that." The squire said, he then let go of Rogue's head and she pulled it up immediately. She had no clue what they were talking about, but was in too much pain and too angry to really care. She just wanted them to let her go.  

The first man came into view. "The prince would like to see her." The first man said as he remounted his horse. 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Storm stopped herself mid-air and looked down. Looking below her she saw only water. **Where am I? She asked herself. **I couldn't have just fallen out of the Black Bird. That new mutant must have done something, but what? **She asked. She began to fly forward. She didn't know where she was going, but the sooner she got to land the better. **

It was quite a while before she did reach land and when she did the land was pretty forested. It didn't seem inhabited so she landed. She looked around and began to walk.

"Charles! Logan! Scott?" She called out. There was no reply. Not from anyone she'd want one from at least. Instead, a bunch of Indian type people emerged from the bushes in a circle around her. All of them were holding spears threateningly. 

"Kcatta!" One of them screamed and all of them came rushing toward her, spears aimed for her heart.

In an instant fog covered the area and Storm soared up into the air. It began to rain and her eyes began to glow a fierce white. The Indians backed away. They could just barely see her through the fog but what they did see frightened them.

"Tahw si ti?"

"Si ehs a Diurd?" 

"Nac diurds od taht?" 

"_Mlac__ nwod! Pord ruoy nopaews!" One called out. The people then lowered their spears and the man himself dropped his. Storm then lowered herself to the ground but her eyes still flared menacingly._

"Why have you attacked me?!" She demanded.

The leader looked at her confused then turned to his men as if looking for one individual. "Ecot! Llet su tahw ehs yass." The man said to someone specifically. One then walked forward. 

"I am Ecot, this is Beau and he is the leader of my tribe." Ecot said with an accented voice.

Storm nodded. "And why have you attacked me?" She asked. 

"We thought you were an enemy. Our enemies do not have your powers though. Nor do they speak this language." Ecot told her.

"I am no enemy, not unless you make me." She replied.

Ecot turned to Beau. "Ehs yass taht ehs si on ymene. Ton fi ew nodt ekam reh eb." 

Beau nodded. "Tahw si ehs gniod ereh neht?" 

Ecot turned back to Storm. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm quite lost." Storm replied.

"Ehs's tsol." Ecot said to Beau. Beau nodded.

"Llet re ot emoc htiw su fi ehs esaelps." He said before turning away and yelling something else to the tribes people. They then began to walk away.

"You can come with us if you please. You're choice." Ecot said to her, before turning around too.

Storm watched them walk as she decided what she wanted to do. She had once before lived with Indians and their way of life was always appealing. Especially for a weather witch…

She followed them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Okay… a preview into what's going on with each of them. The next chapter will be dedicated to Xavier, the one after that to  Kurt, then to Kitty and so on. It will be in the order this is in. This also means there will be a lot of chapters pretty much but I plan to have them run into each other eventually and their chapters will become one. But... if you have any ideas for any of them… let me know. I could use the help!**

**I was asked how Xavier knew where he was. Well… he knows what Joseph's powers are and that he can alter reality, and he found from the man that help him's mind that he was living in the medieval ages where magic is real and he just put two and two together. Joseph sent them into a different world. **

**Anyway… I've only played D&D twice so I don't know that much.. so help is always useful. Lol**

^Crysala^


	3. Chapter 3 Xavier

The man Xavier had met in the woods led him to his single wagon. It wasn't very big (but big enough for a couple of men to lay down in.) and it was pulled by only one horse. 

"Oh Jeremy! I was beginning to get worried! Where were you?" A blonde woman exclaimed as Charles and Jeremy were within sight. 

"This man needed help." Jeremy replied. 

"You know we can't take anybody else with us though." The woman said almost quietly. 

"I know Tal, I know." Jeremy said with a nod. 

A boy suddenly peaked his head out of the wagon. He looked around as if he had no idea where he was or what he was doing here. 

He jumped out of the wagon and looked as if he couldn't be over eight years old. He began to wonder around.

"You don't understand though! He's magical… or… something!" Jeremy's voice suddenly distracted Charles. 

"Even magical people can become a nuisance. He can't come with-"

"Is that your boy?" You might want to stop him." Charles said to the woman. She turned suddenly and looked anxiously at the boy.

"Jacob!" She yelled after the boy. Jacob didn't respond though as Tal ran after him and scooped him up into her arms. 

"Please forgive Tal. We just visited her family and they shunned us." Jeremy replied. 

"Shunned you? Why?" Charles asked. 

Jeremy looked to Jacob who was obviously his son. "The god's have cursed my boy. He hears and yet he does not, he sees and yet he does not." 

"What do you mean?" Charles asked.

"It's hard to explain. Thunder frightens him; he can hear it; but when we speak to him he does not look at us or respond. Animals amaze him and he watches them with interest, but he doesn't see _us_." Jeremy explained. 

"So why has her family shunned you?" Charles asked.

"It is said to be a danger to keep a cursed child with you. Cursed children are supposed to be sacrificed to the gods by the _parents_. Neither Tal nor I could do that to little Jacob. Because we didn't do this, our family's have rejected us. They fear that by not punishing us they would be punished." 

Tal came back then, holding the struggling boy by the shoulders. 

"I may be able to help." Xavier said. "But I need you to trust me."

"Help us with what? And how are we supposed to trust someone we don't know?" Tal asked. 

"I want to help your son. I believe I can. And as for you trusting me-" ____What do you have to loose?__

Tal's eyes went wide. Jeremy looked at them confused but didn't say anything. 

"Alright, I'll trust you." Tal said, a bit reluctantly. 

"Let the boy go." Xavier said.

"What?!" Tal questioned.

"Let him go, I want to see where he goes." Xavier instructed her. Reluctantly she let him go. The boy stood there looking confused for a while, then pranced off. Charles followed him till he came to a stop by a tree. He plopped down and stared up at the sky. 

Xavier moved the rest of the way over to the boy with his wheelchair and put a hand onto Jacob's head. The boy didn't respond to the touch. 

Charles entered Jacob's mind. Not completely, but just enough to see what the boy was seeing. What the boy saw was much different. The wagon, Tal, Jeremy, and the horse were just meaningless blurs. So was the path. The trees were vived and the bark moved as if it were made up of millions of wriggling ants. It wasn't gross, but rather intriguing. 

The sky was amazing though. Purples, greens, whites, and yellows swam together as if in a vast blue ocean. And the wind! It was as if he could see it, but description would be impossible for there was nothing to compare it to. 

Suddenly the boy looked at him, seeing him clearly. He then thought; not with words for he knew none, but with expressions and feelings; **Who**** are you? I've never seen anyone like you before. **

"**__I am like you, just older. I am like what you will become.__" Charles responded, but not only with words and telepathy at once, but with feelings. The boy understood those. The physical words didn't take any shape, and the telepathic ones just sounded like a foreign language.  **

"**__Come._****_ Will you look with my eyes and hear with my ears?__**" Xavier asked the boy. By now the parents had approached the two. 

**And what will I see? What will I hear? Jacob asked with his feelings; intrigued. **

**"__Your makers._****_ People who love you.__**" Xavier replied. "**__But I will only show you if you are willing.__**"

When the boy Heard(or rather felt) _love _he knew he wanted to know more about this foreign thing. **I am. The boy agreed. Xavier then drew the boy's psyche into his own head to meet his parents. **

"He keeps talking as if to someone, but Jacob is not speaking." Tal said to her husband. They then looked back at Charles. His eyes were glazed over, just like their sons had been all his life. Suddenly they cleared, but out of the old man's eyes was a youth; a youth that did not belong to Charles Xavier.

"Jacob!" Tal yelled, throwing her arms around Charles as if he was her son. Jeremy smiled. 

At first Jacob did not respond. Vision was so different; so clear. He breathed in heavily and looked at the woman holding onto him. He saw then, _real color. There was no blur, his sight was not impaired. He also had something else he liked, liked more then anything else. He __felt the woman's cheek upon his, he felt life under the warm skin. Not only his; he was not the only thing that really existed. He loved this thing called __touch, though he still did not know that the word touch meant was he was feeling. _

"Jacob, can you hear us?" The man behind the woman asked. He didn't understand it though, but he found that sound was even different. It was clear and unmuffled. 

There was a tug and hen the boy was gong back into himself. Once he was there he turned to Xavier. **I want to see like that! Hear like that! Touch like that! **The boy said/felt pleadingly.

"**__Look around.__"Xavier told him. Jacob did. Everything was still the same as it had been all his life, but the blurs were a little less blurred, the sky swam milder, the moving bark slowed, and the wind was hardly visible. **

**What did you do? Jacob asked.**

"**__I did nothing. All I did was show you the real world. You live in a permanent fantasy only you can release yourself from it. If you want to, and obviously you do.__" **

**Will you teach me? To see like you? Jacob asked. **

"**__Yes, but it will take patience and will. It'll be hard.__"**

**I don't care, I'll do it! The boy replied.**

"**__Very well, but that is enough for now. If you feel someone lead you someplace, stay there! Can you do that?__"**

The boy nodded and Charles left Jacob's head. "Yes, I can help him, but it will take time." He told the parents. 

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Tal demanded suddenly. 

Charles smiled. "You already know it isn't, but if you must see, guide your son and where you leave him he will stay." Xavier assured her. "But if you _don't want me to help him, by all means leave without me." Xavier offered._

Jacob and Charles sat in the wagon as Tal and Jeremy lead the horse. Charles was holding onto Jacob's hands and talking to the boy. First they worked on eliminating the fantasy world. This was a long grueling process that tired both of them. By the time the boy could see properly it was late into the night and Tal and Jeremy entered the wagon to check on their son. When they lifted the covering Jacob looked straight at them, knowing they were there. 

"He can see you now, but not hear; or any other of those things. He's a quick learner and very intelligent, but it will take time still." Xavier explained as Tal excitedly hugged her son. 

Jeremy smiled broadly. "Thank you. Tal needs to get some sleep though, so if the two of you could make room… we should be home by tomorrow." He said. He then left, leaving the mother, son, and telepath to celebrate Jacob's progress. 

~

Xavier woke up at sunrise the next day. He was still in the wagon and it was trudging along. He was slightly surprised to see Jeremy sleeping next to his son rather then Tal. He figured they had switched over night. 

The wagon traveled for another hour or two before it came to a stop. Tal then appeared. She woke Jeremy and he got out. They made a fire and came back to Xavier and Jacob with breakfast. The boy ate vigorously but Xavier sparingly. He was under the impression that the family was running low on food. 

When they were off again Tal rode in the wagon for a short nap, Jeremy led the horses onward, and Xavier worked with Jacob to coming to terms with reality. The boy was intelligent though and caught on quickly. For someone who would be learning things they learn at one, at around eight, he was quick. He was almost even to the point of hearing what his parents said. Sure he wouldn't understand what was said, but he heard it with full clarity. 

And so they traveled on and Xavier thought of this alternate reality he was caught in. Not only medieval, but magical too; at least according to Jeremy's and Tal's mind. He would have believed it to be just folk tales if this world hadn't been made up of Joseph's mind, but it had.

Storm, Logan, Jean, Scott… where were his students? They had all been in the jet, they should have all come into the same alternate universe, but where were they? He hoped they were okay, but he had no idea where they even were; he couldn't find them when he searched for them with his mind.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Been Ubber busy. Lol. Questions will be answered as the story mov along. **

**Kurt's chap. Next.**

^Crysala^


	4. Chapter 4 Kurt

"Here are you're quarters your majesty. Please, take a look." The beautiful woman who had led Kurt to this area said. The king was right behind her. 

"This is my servant Qual, but of course she is yours as well majesty." The kind said, and Kurt's eyes went wide. This king was treating _him _like _he _was king! Like he was a god! They seriously thought he was a god!

"Sire," Qual said, turning to the king. "I will show Kurt around. I am sure you have other matters to attend." 

The king nodded and motioned his guards to follow him. They obeyed and Qual led Kurt into the room. It was huge! He couldn't believe it! The bed was king sized (yet didn't take up hardly any space) and there were dressers or shelves along the walls with candles and candles on them. 

"Here are your quarters. Do you have any questions?" Qual asked him. 

Kurt gaped at her. Of course he had questions! But despite this only a statement escaped his lips. "I'm, not a god."

Qual gave him a weak smile. "Shhh. I know, but King Rarsh does not. Here, take a seat." She offered, pulling up a seat for him. 

Kurt gaped at her still. What was she talking about? What was going on? Where was he? "Please, could you explain to me vhat's going on?" Kurt asked.

Qual sighed. "Rarsh is a cruel king." She then laughed. "Very rarely do we find a kind one! In any country! Anyway, we need someone to make him stop his cruelness, someone with a higher rank, someone like a god." 

"But I'm not!" Kurt pointed out. 

Qual nodded. "I've been doing spells after spells to bring to me someone who could be mistaken as a god but had a good heart… strong soul. That's you Kurt! Though I fear my spell might have caused some problems for anyone that may have been with you…" She said thoughtfully. 

Kurt's eyes widened. He had been sent for? Kitty, Rogue, Logan, Jean, Scott, Ororo, and Xavier were being affected by it?! "…how?" Kurt asked with a wavering voice. 

"I am not sure. It may not have had any affect. My only thought though is that by separating you from them, they may have been separated from you." Qual replied. 

"Vhat does zat mean?!"

Qual sighed. "If there was more then one with you, then they might have all been sent to different places to be separated from you. Or not. You may have just been brought to us. I'm not sure." Qual explained. 

Kurt just stared at her, his brain too tired to piece together what she had told him. "So vhat do you vant me to do?" Kurt asked. 

"I thought I already explained that." Qual said casually, but she looked worn. "Slowly take over. We need a kind leader. You Kurt."

"But, but I can't! I have to find ze ozers and zen find a vay home!" Kurt exclaimed. 

"So you will leave thousands to suffer?"

Kurt bit his lip. 

~Next day~

The doors to the court room suddenly opened and, annoyed, the king stopped speaking to see who it was. Qual and the god Kurt stood there, both looking impressive and Kurt rather regal. Qual had obviously given Kurt some more royal clothing then that thing with that X on it. 

"Qual, what is the meaning of this?" Rarsh asked in a calm rage. 

"Kurt Vaugner, our god, wants to have a final say in your proceedings. I have merely brought him here." Qual replied calmly. 

"Ahhh, Sire Vaugner is it then? Come, take a seat. Wherever you please your majesty." Rarsh offered, waving a jewel laced hand at the seats. All were taken by advisers.  

Qual turned to Kurt and whispered into the nervous boy's ear, "Take the seat to the right of the king. It will show prestige with the advisors and putting him at your left and not your right will be somewhat degrading to him. It would show that he is not in your favor."

Kurt nodded and teleported next to the king. The men around him were wide-eyed and some waved the sulfuric smoke away with their hands as they coughed. 

Kurt turned to the man right of Rarsh. "I should like to sit zere." He said, trying his hardest not to let his voice waver. It was time to try and act like a leader… he didn't know how he was going to manage! He was the goofball! Not Mr. Serious like Scott!

The man in the seat looked to Rarsh suddenly. He did not want to be deprived of his seat.

"And by taking his seat, do you want to remove him from my court?" Rarsh asked.

Kurt looked to Qual and she nodded. "Yes, I do." Kurt replied firmly, though he didn't know how he managed it. 

The man began protesting but the guards grabbed him and forced him off the chair. 

Kurt, trying to hide the fact that he was shaking, sat down. 

"Do you defy our god?!" Rarsh demanded. 

Qual motioned Kurt to sit up straight and keep his head held high. A bit reluctantly he did so, and feeling awful, he gazed down at the man covered in rich clothes and jewels beging restrained by the guards. 

"N-no sir. I just…"

"Yes?" The king questioned inquiringly. 

"N-nothing." The man muttered. 

"Take him away!" The king ordered. He then turned to Kurt. "Are you pleased?" 

Kurt, not trusting his voice, nodded. 

"Now, where were we?" The king questioned. 

"The peasant farmer Ron has an appointment." A man in pink robes, chubby, and short announced. 

"Ahh yes. Does he not owe me forty gold coins?"

"Yes your majesty, he does."

"Bring him in." 

The doors opened and a man who did in fact look to be a farmer was escorted in by two large guards. Ron looked as if he'd rather not be there at all. 

"Do you have the money that you owe?" Rarsh questioned. 

"N-nno sir. I'm just now harvesting though! I should have it in two weeks!" Ron replied desperately. 

"I do not take money late. Your land however will suffice for now." Rarsh said lazily. 

"But sir! Please! Show mercy! I have a wife and kids! How will I feed them without work?!" Ron asked desperately, lowering his shoulder so a guard couldn't grip it when he tried. 

"I do not care how you feed them, or if you feed them at all. I expect payments to be made on time!"

"Pardon me sir, but how can you expect that when you give us so little time, so much to pay, and on top of all that, taxes!" Ron said exasperated. 

"Give him anozer two veeks." Kurt said suddenly. Rarsh's head snapped toward him and Ron, now seeing him, threw himself to the ground as if bowing to him. 

"Sir?" Rarsh questioned bewildered.

"I believe in mercy Rarsh! I vill see it be done!" Kurt growled in a firm voice. He was shocked at how quickly he had replied; almost without thinking. It had come naturally and it kind of scared him. 

Rarsh said nothing for a bit, just clenched his teeth. His jaw was set in a way that somehow challenged Kurt and he barred his fangs slightly. Just so that only Rarsh saw. Kurt couldn't stand how cruel the king was being; how heartless!

"Very well, two weeks." Rarsh muttered.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Ron said, scrambling to his feet and saying a thank you to each Kurt and Rarsh. He was then escorted out. 

Kurt looked to Qual and she was beaming at him. Rarsh on the other hand looked highly displeased. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent listening to pleas from the peasants. At first Rarsh was cruel to all of them but Kurt would make the final decisions and often turned away from Rarsh's decision. So, as things continued Rarsh became weary of being overrun by the elf and was in fact more merciful. 

When they were finally done Kurt went to Qual. "I didn't know zat I could be like zat!" Kurt told her in amazement. 

Qual chuckled. "I knew you could. The spell would only pick someone with a strong and able soul. 

Kurt sighed. Yes, it was partly the spell that had brought him here and he remembered his friends for the first time since Ron had come. 

"Vill I see zem again?" Kurt questioned soberly. 

"I, don't know." Qual replied with a sympathetic sigh. "But come, there are some things I'd like to show you." She said, grabbing his hand and leading him to his room. 

"Like vhat?" Kurt asked.

Qual turned to him. "You have powers. I did not expect this. This is good though. I am going to do something to enhance it and give you more control." Qual replied.

"Oh no! I do not zink so! I've had zis happen before and ze results vere not good! Monsters vere coming out of ze place I go vhen I transport!" Kurt replied, pulling away from her.

Qual's smile broadened. "Well, then I'll teach you to control these monsters!" Qual replied. 

"I don't zink you understand-"

"Yes I do. Trust me Kurt, just trust me. Don't you want to never have to worry about them again?"

"Vell yeah, but-"

"So let's get started!" Qual said excitedly, grabbing his arm again and leading him to some room that looked to belong to a witch… or… well… something magical. 

"Are you sure zis vill vork?" Kurt questioned nervously. Quall nodded. 

"I believe so, but you need to tell me everything you know about your powers and these monsters."

Kurt looked at her unsurely, then down at his three-fingered hand.  He then thought of the Sadie Hawkins's dance disaster and contemplated weather or not he should do it. 

"Vell…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**. Sorry.** Jacob doesn't have any powers. Actually, what I was trying to do there was… well.. there's a disease where ppl sometimes get caught in their own world. I mean… what happened to Jacob is a Real disease and one day I was just curious about what goes on in those ppl and this chapt. came from it. lol. But yes, they do have their mutations in this world. ****

^Crysala^


	5. Chapter 5 Kitty

Kitty walked along the path surrounded by the entertainers. Many were playing odd instruments but the tune was good. It made Kitty want to dance but she didn't' know this type of dancing. It was quite odd. A lot of the entertainers were dancing as they traveled and it was quite… entertaining.

Kitty suddenly felt a tug on her shirt and looked down to see a little girl. "You have very odd clothes." The little girl pointed out, but politely.

"Yes, I guess so." Kitty agreed. She didn't really believe her clothes were odd of course, but theirs were. Basically meaning that they didn't think theirs odd but instead hers. 

A girl walked up and pulled the little girl away. "Sorry. Excuse my little sister Trish. She can be quite annoying at times. I'm Eya." The girl said, holding her hand out to Kitty.

Kitty shook it. "Kitty Pryde."

"How old are you?" The girl asked, assessing her.

"Sixteen." Kitty replied. "Why?"

"We should get you some better clothing. You stand out too much here." She then giggled. "I guess either way you're going to stand out with your lighter hair, eyes, and skin." 

Kitty looked around. The girl was right. Almost everyone had black hair with tanned skin. Some had light eyes but most were dark. 

Eya grabbed Kitty's hand and pulled her toward one of the wagons. Pushing aside some thick cloth that went over it she could see a wagon full of clothes. Some of it looked like a wardrobe for jesters, other looked like colorful dresses for princesses, queens. There was normal clothing to do work, peasant clothing, simple yet colorful clothing. 

Eya began to search through the clothing taking frequent glances at Kitty as if to try and determine what size she was. Finally she pulled out a dress and held it up to Kitty to see if it would fit. It was a pretty, but simple dress. Very colorful but the colors were faded.

"Try it on." Eya urged. Kitty looked around nervously. She didn't see anywhere to try it on. 

"Where?" Kitty asked.

Eya shrugged. "Find some bushes."  

Kitty's eyes widened. "The bushes?"

"Why not? You don't have to change; I just thought you might want to." Eya said, looking out at the dancing people.  Kitty sighed and made her way off the path, but not that far. As long as she could hear the music she'd be fine. 

When she turned to put it on Eya was there. "Like, what are you doing?' Kitty asked. She liked her privacy when she changed. 

"Well, I don't see how you plan to get in that by yourself." She replied, grabbing the dress from her.

Later that day Kitty and Eya were walking with the other entertainers; or minstrels as some of them preferred being called. Eya was dancing just like the other girls but Kitty merely clapped. She wanted to dance, but this dancing was much different then the kind she knew. 

Eya went over to her. "Come on! Dance!" She urged, grabbing Kitty's wrist and pulling her out toward where the other minstrels were. 

Kitty shook her head. "I like, don't know how to dance like that." She replied, pulling back, but not invoking her powers. 

"So? Do you know how to dance at all?" She asked, letting go of Kitty's wrist.

"Yeah." Kitty said slowly. "But it's like, a lot different then that." 

"So! Let me see." Eya urged. 

Kitty sighed and listened to the tune a bit. It'd be difficult to dance to with her style but she figured she could manage. She began to bob her head slightly then really got to dancing, swaying her hips and moving her arms a bit. Eya watched intently. 

"It's… weird. You move well though, my mother could probably teach you to dance. Would you like to learn?" Eya asked.

Kitty stopped dancing and looked at her. "Learn to dance?"

"Yeah. And perhaps, you could even be an entertainer until we find you're home or something." Eya said excitedly. "You'd certainly be something new! You're lighter hair, skin, and pretty big blue eyes." She went on.

Kitty smiled shyly at the last comment. "That sounds like fun."

"Of course, you're a little too pale. You'll get a tan soon enough. Come, let's find my mother." Eya said, once again grabbing onto Kitty's wrist. This time Kitty followed her to a tall, skinny, and quite pretty woman. Not really beautiful, but certainly pretty. 

"Mamma, the new girl wants to learn how to dance. She doesn't know how to get home either so until we figure out what's going to happen to her, shouldn't she work? I mean, we all have to carry our own weight around here don't we?" Eya said cleverly.

The woman laughed at this. "Of course." She replied, catching onto Eya's game. She knew Eya just wanted Kitty to join her. 

"Hmm..." She said, looking Kitty over. She reached out and pulled the pony-tail holder out of her hair letting her hair fall about her shoulders. "Well, you need a tan, and we should find away to curl that pretty hair of yours. Probably a bluer dress to show off those eyes huh?" She said. 

The rest of the day Kitty spent with Eya and her mother learning how to dance. It was quite interesting and Hara, Eya's mother, was a very good dancer indeed. However, when Kitty showed her, her native way of dancing Hara was intrigued and decided that combining the two styles would be interesting and new. Kitty even began teaching the two that form of dancing. Some of the musicians even joined, interested in the foreign style and began making up music more appropriate for it. 

Finally, as it was getting dark the group stopped traveling and Kitty was able to sit down and relax her aching feet. Her legs felt even more tired from the days dancing as they walked then one of Logan's training session. However, the music and dancing around her did not stop. A large fire was made in the center of a large ring of the wagons. The few horses they had were fed and they brought out stools and logs and anything they could find to sit down on. Most were dancing or drinking though. Few getting drunk but several were and Kitty made sure to steer away from them. 

Eya was currently dancing with a boy. Looked about slightly older then her and from what Kitty could tell she was fourteen. The boy was cute; dark brown hair that almost looked black with light brown eyes and tanned skin. He was tall and lean and he carried a small wooden pipe with him that he'd often bring to his lips and begin playing as he danced. He'd often wink at Eya and she'd blush and twirl away so he couldn't see. 

At one point the boy was called away by a group of other boys and Eya caught sight of Kitty. She hurried on over to her and grabbed her wrist. "Come dance with me!"

"Who was that?" Kitty asked teasingly.

"Oh. Him?" Eya asked, nodding in the boys direction and blushing. "That's Adrim."

"Are you two, like, a couple?" Kitty asked grinning.

Eya's blush deepened. "No. Of course not! Come dance with me." She begged, tugging on Kitty's wrist.

"But I still don't know how." Kitty replied.

"So? You know well enough. And you can dance the way _you dance if you want. There's no rule saying you can't." _

Kitty sighed. "I'm tired. My feet like, totally ache! I don't know how you guys can do it. Where I come, we totally do not travel like this." Kitty complained.

"How do you travel?" Eya asked, letting go of her wrist and sitting down next to her. 

"In vehicles. Animals don't pull them, they move by themselves." Kitty tried to explain.

"By themselves? Are they animals themselves? I mean, do you sit on them?" Eya asked confused.

Kitty laughed. "No. We sit in them. They're like, just pieces of metal and plastic put together and it has an engine that moves it. I'm really not into cars so I don't know how to explain it." Kitty once again attempted to explain.

"Cars?" 

"Yeah, the vehicles. The way we travel. Oh, never mind." Kitty said frustrated. 

Eya shook her head. "Weird." She was then silent for a second and looked around a bit. "Let's dance." Eya tried again.

Kitty groaned. 

"Come on, please?" She begged. 

With one last grunt of reluctance Kitty stood up. "All right, I guess I'll dance."

Eya jumped to her feet excitedly. She then took Kitty's elbow and steered her into the ring of dancing minstrels around the fire.

After a while Adrim joined them. He flirted with Eya mostly but his eyes often flickered toward Kitty and he'd send her charming glances. He was cute and Kitty would look away almost shyly, but she wouldn't blush. She had been flirted with before and smiles didn't really do that to her anymore unless the guy was really charming. 

After a while the dancers retired for the evening. Mainly the older ones who had actually had to do work but there were still a lot out and Kitty was sure people living nearby or were near at all could hear them.

Eya, Kitty, and Adrim were dancing on the outside of the ring when an older man made his way toward them. He was drunk and had his eyes on Kitty. She didn't notice him come, just felt his hand grab onto her arm. She turned to look at him and he swayed in his drunkenness. "You'rre diffferent." He said with slurred speech. He then grinned. "Pretty."

"Leave her alone George." Adrim said his face suddenly stern for the first time. 

George turned to look at him. "I don't want to. I'lll do what I want!" He said, shoving Adrim. Adrim hardly moved, just stood his ground.

"She's a guest; you will treat her with respect." He said firmly.

"Don't be telling mme what to do." George growled his tanned face showing a bit of redness.

"Kitty, maybe we should get out of here. George gets violent when he's drunk." Eya whispered to Kitty as she took her arm. Kitty nodded but for some reason just then George stumbled back and tripped.

Eya gasped and shielded her face with the arm not touching Kitty as the man began to fall on top of them. Kitty gasped, clenched her eyes and waited for impact. It never came. She heard a thud, opened her eyes, and saw George on the ground. He slowly rolled around to look at her and Eya with a shocked expression. 

Kitty suddenly looked at Eya. She had recently removed her hand and was staring at Kitty wide-eyed. "He-he went through us!"

Kitty looked at Adrim and he looked just as shocked. The musicians around them had stopped playing and some of the dancers had stopped dancing to stare as if trying to figure out if they had really seen what they thought they'd seen. Then slowly the whole place went silent as people who missed the incident stopped what they were doing to try and figure out what was going on.

Kitty's heart was beating hard. How would they react to her being a mutant? Would they try to kill her or send her away like half of the population from where she had come from had done when faced with the fact that mutants existed?

Adrim took a step toward her and touched her cheek. He pressed, nothing happened. He pressed again and Kitty phased. His hand went through her and his eyes got wide and he jerked it away. "H-how did you do that?" Eya asked nervously. "I-I can't… right? I mean, you did it… right?" She asked, touching her face.

Kitty shook her head. "I did it Eya. I… I… well… I'm a mutant." She said, looking at the ground. "I can phase through things… walk through things." She muttered, yet in the silence everyone near could hear. She remained silent after that though, waiting for someone to judge her, someone to tell her to leave, someone to try and attack her. 

Someone moved. It was the man, the one she had met first, the one who appeared to be their leader. She hadn't seen him since that time but now here he was again. "A mutant?" He asked, his voice not revealing a single emotion. Stern, that's all it was. 

Kitty nodded.

"What's that?" He asked.

She looked up at him. "It… it's just a human, except they have like, an extra gene called the X-gene. It allows us to have powers and… and… mine's the capability to, walk through things." Kitty mumbled. 

"Will it be a threat to these people?" He asked, looking her in the eye. Once again she felt as if his eyes were boring into hers, as if he could tell if she were to lie or not. She didn't dare look away. 

"No sir. I will not hurt anyone and I totally have control over them. It was just, he was going to like, crush Eya and me. It, I, it was a reflex." She was going to say that she did it to save them but in a way that was a lie. She hadn't actually meant to and she had a feeling he'd know if she lied.

The man nodded. "Very well." He then turned and walked away. George scrambled to his feet then and pushed through the crowd to get away from Kitty.

Adrim suddenly laughed. "Did you see his face?!"

And everyone else started to laugh; the dancers began to dance, the musicians began to play, and although people kept giving her odd or nervous glances, things went on as usual. Or… as usual as this place could get. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Okay first, my traditional apology for taking so long. Sorry!**

**UnknownSource****: No, it's Joseph's fault they came into this alternate universe but it's Qual's spell that separated them. And as for any relation with the prince in Rogue's part and the last… haven't really decided. I have a plan for Rogue already but if you had an idea for the prince alone go ahead and make your suggestion. **

^Crysala^


	6. Chapter 6 Jean

Jean followed the two kids in silence. She still hadn't gotten their names but she didn't feel like talking at the moment; she was still trying to piece together what had happened. However, the pieces just didn't want to come together. 

The two kids paused and Jean looked up to see a shack of a home. It was dirty, worn, and looked as if the slightest jar would knock it over. 

Silently, the two children led her around to the back and led her in that way. The inside was worse then the outside. It was filthy and there was a slight but definite smell of decay. It was also dark. The windows were covered one way or another and there was no trace of possible outlets or light bulbs or anything of that sort. 

Jean hugged herself as she looked around. Yet she followed the two kids, and as she did the smell of bad hygiene filled her nostrils and she coughed and covered her mouth with one hand. She coughed once again and as she looked into the room the two children had taken her she saw a large room filled with children. 

She gaped at them, and they all stopped what they were doing to look at her. Jean fell to her knees with disbelief and grief. 

The children were so skinny! She could see the lines of their ribcages on the shirtless males or the really young females who didn't need to wear shirts. They must not have eaten much in weeks; their skin seemed stretched across their tiny frames. Their skin and clothes were just as dirty (if not more so) then the walls. Their hair obviously hadn't been cut in a long time (or brushed) and the thin, nutrient deprived dead cells hung down in permanent tangles. 

"A-are you okay?" A little girl asked.

"Who are you?" Another questioned. 

"We saved her from Shilleen, and then she saved us." The little boy that had led her here said with a broad grin. 

Jean got to her feet and smiled slightly at them. "What's your name?" She asked. 

"I'm Nare, and this is my sister Teffle." He said. Teffle waved at her with a smile that seemed to strain her face. Not that she didn't want to smile, for she was sincerely happy, but that her skin clung so tightly to her body that it seemed to resist the movement. 

"You showed her where we live?! Hinko won't be happy!" An older boy said stepping forward. Glancing over all the children, this boy appeared to be the oldest. 

"She said she'd protect us." Nare replied, suddenly frowning.

Jean stood up and looked down at the oldest boy who was near Nare. He looked fourteen; defiantly the oldest. The others seemed to range from four to eight or maybe even nine. 

He looked up at her and stepped back nervously. She was a couple heads taller then him. "How can she protect us?" He asked, his voice wavering only once.

Nare shook his head and Teffle's face lit up. "She lifted him right off his feet! She lifted Shilleen right off his feet and smashed him into the wall! And you know what? She did this all without touching him!" 

The oldest boy stepped back suddenly and looked at her with wide eyes. "Magic?" He questioned hoarsely.

Jean's face softened and she shook her head. "No, it's not magic. I promise I won't hurt you." She said softly. __I want to help you. What do you eat?!_ _She asked into the boys head. He seemed to be the one in charge, but she didn't like the sound of Hinko or whoever.

The boy's eyes widened. "You swear you won't hurt any of us then?" Jean nodded only once and he relaxed. She winced, thinking about how easily he was trusting her. He was so young! "Alright then." He said, suddenly leading her through the crowd of kids who looked at her with awe. She would have liked to go into their minds, see what they were thinking, but these kids appeared to be so severely oppressed that she feared for the grief that would come to her if she linked her mind with one of them. 

What he brought her to disgusted her. It was their food. There was a plate of moldy bread, just enough for one of the kids to eat each. There was some meat, and she didn't allow her eyes to linger on it for long it was so gross. Then lastly there was a bucket of water. It looked to Jean like a bucket of muddy water.

She diverted her gaze to the boy and he was itching his head. Jean stepped back realizing that they probably all had lice. She shuddered and the boy looked at her curiously. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

Jean shook her head. "You _eat this?!" She questioned._

The boy nodded. "It's all we've got."

"Who provides it?" Jean asked, suddenly feeling angry.

"Hinko does. He's the one who set up this place. He says it's for our good. We're orphans. Many having lost our fathers to the battles this kingdom fights, then our widowed mothers to various things. Hinko's pretty wealthy and he can pay for us to live here." He replied.

"Almost _anyone could afford to let you guys live __here and on things like _this_!" Jean said outraged. _

The boy flinched. "You do not like it here?"

"I hate it! How can you live like this? You deserve better! You'd be better off on the streets!" She took a deep breathe to calm herself. "And what does this Hinko ask in return?"

The boy bit his lip and didn't reply. Jean read his mind and her eyes widened. How could he?!

"I'd like to see this man." Jean said seething.  

The boy opened his mouth to say something but his eyes suddenly looked past her. 

"What man?" Came an older voice, older then anyone she had seen so far. Jean whirled around. 

Jean swallowed then pushed her shoulders back and stood her tallest. "Hinko, the man who claims to be helping these children."

The man laughed. "I am Hinko, and I _am _helping these children. Without me, they have no home." 

Jean narrowed her eyes. "No home would be better then this!"

"Really now?" Hinko asked, making his way toward her. The kids parted for him, pressing themselves as far from him as they could. "And the harsh temperatures of winter? They could survive that in the streets?" He asked when he stood merely feet away from her. He had an evil glint in his eyes as he looked at her with amusement.

"Is this food that you offer then? I'm surprised this alone hasn't killed them!" She growled.

Hinko laughed. "These days, we don't have much money. Many of us feed under much the same conditions. Of nobility miss? And by the way, who are you?" He asked, reaching out to touch her hair.

Jean slapped his hand away and glared at him. "I am Jean Grey, not that you'll recognize the name." She growled. 

The man laughed, bowed, and took a step back; that amusement still in his eyes. "And what may I do for you Miss. Grey?" He asked.

"Leave these children be and stop feeding them poison!" Jean yelled. 

Hinko laughed and shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. See, they appreciate the food and shelter I give them." He turned to the kids. "Do you not?"

"We do." The older boy said. 

"See." Hinko said, looking at Jean again and still smiling.

"They know no better!" Jean yelled. 

"Please Ms. Grey, not many know of the children's whereabouts. Trust me, they'll be worse off if they are found out." He said, still in that odd amused and luxurious voice. 

Jean narrowed her eyes again but couldn't think of anything else to say. She couldn't think for she was so angry.

Hinko turned to the boy. "Sery, I expected better of you. You allow strangers into the home now?" Hinko asked.

The oldest boy, Sery, looked at his feet. "I am sorry. She saved some of the kids from Shilleen and…" He shook his head. 

Hinko's smile finally faded and he just looked at the boy blankly. "Saved them from Shilleen?" He looked at Jean, for once narrowing his eyes on her accusingly. "How?"

"Like this!" She growled. She thrust out her arm and he was lifted right off his feet and rammed into the wall. 

Sery's eyes widened and he put his hands on her arm. "You promised not to hurt us!" 

Jean looked at him, her eyes softening. "But he's not one of you. He hurts you, he…" She choked on her words. **These poor kids!**

Hinko got slowly to his feet, the edges of his mouth twitching. "A witch! You're a witch aren't you?" He demanded. 

Jean lowered her arm for Sery's sake, though she still glared at him. "No, not a witch, a mutant; and if you don't leave now I cannot promise I can control my anger." She threatened.

Hinko glared, but she could tell he was afraid. His eyes flickered toward some of the kids and they backed away slightly. 

"Leave!" Jean growled her hair flailing in nonexistent wind. 

Hinko turned his back to her as if to leave, but then looked over his shoulder at her. "I'll leave, and they'll starve." He growled.

"Go!" And he left.

Jean calmed down and looked around. Some of the kids were smiling gratefully, some were frowning, and some looked scared.

"You said you wouldn't hurt us." Sery murmured, sitting down on the rotten floor. 

Jean looked hurt. "I'm not hurting you, I didn't hurt you! That food, it's old, it's going to make you sick!"

"Look around! We're already sick. You can't make us better. Hinko was our only way for food. We can't get jobs, we can't steal, and there's no one else to take care of us." Sery pointed out. 

Jean frowned. "_I'll take care of you. I won't even ask for anything in return."_

Sery looked up at her doubtfully. "How? How will you take care of us?"

"I'll… get a job." Jean replied.

He laughed. "As what? There is nothing open to take. You grow into your jobs by your parents. If you haven't gotten a job or a husband who works already, you don't have much hope. Merchants get business from peasants that live in the surrounding villages and farm."

"But they must sell more then just crops. I'll get a job, and I'll take care of you." Jean said. 

Sery sighed. "You can try." And he got to his feet, grabbed a piece of bread and took a bight. Jean felt like gagging and turned away and walked into the small room as the kids gathered around to eat and Jean didn't feel the least bit hungry. Nor did she feel tired, so she sat awake for long hours as the kids slept. If, at least, they were well enough to sleep. Sery had been right; they were sick, very sick. 

When morning came (and Jean hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep) she told Sery she was going out to look for a job and that he should stay here with the kids and not let them go out.

Sery hadn't liked the idea of confining the kids but Jean looked so worried, that Sery agreed. None of them were used to being cared for and her doing what she had done (despite the possibly hazardous consequences) he was grateful and felt an odd warmth in his chest. 

He provided her the cleanest piece of cloth he could find so she could tie up her hair and even hide the color. 'No use drawing attention.' As for her uniform, she'd quickly have to find something to substitute for it. 

And so, Jean reluctantly put the piece of clothe on figuring it would take a long time to get the lice that were surely to now be on her scalp, out, she went out to find a job. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**. I know I know I've taken forever again. I can't help it, I'm SO busy. *pants* Hopefully that'll stop. Lol. I'm trying! **

**Rogue77- You weirdo! :P lol Though you might be disappointed, I don't think I'm going for a love triangle. lol. **

**UnknownSource- Well, sorry you don't have any ideas. I could really use some for Storm and the professor. I can't think of much more for them. But I think I've got ideas for most of the others. **Hear dat peoples? I need ideas for Strom and the Professor. Let me know if you've got any! **Okay, back to you. Why the minstrels accepted her? My reasons are this: they're considered as lowly people and are often treated as outcasts, in the past they had been magic gypsies and now they're just gypsies considered that and all, and lastly, they've been many places and entertained for more then just humans so they would by now be used to magic in human looking creatures. I know I haven't explained this in the story yet, but I will try to. **

**Mixed the ITG- Well, if you wished you came up with the idea you can see in my response to UnknownSource that I need some. lol. But I have thoughts for the most part. But thank you. *bows jokingly***


	7. Chapter 7 Scott

Scott walked out of the guestroom Kern had provided for him. However, he hadn't come to the room to stay, but rather to change. He was now dressed in a loose, white, long sleeved tunic. Over it was a brown vest, which was tight and odd to him. Around his waist was a leather belt. His pants were a dark brown that were pretty tight but Scott was used to that from his uniform. Lastly, there were lighter brown boats that went up to his shin and nearly to his knees. 

"Great! It fits." Kern said delightedly. "But you still haven't removed that device from you're eyes."

"I need it." He told her, and prayed that she wouldn't question him about it. 

She sighed, but didn't say anything more about it. "Let's go join Natel." She said and Scott nodded. The shorter woman then led him out and to the dinning room where the man he had met previously, sat. 

Natel looked up at Scott from the table. He motioned for the stranger boy to sit at the table and Scott obediently sat. Kern sat down as well. 

"So Scott, how did you get here from… Bayville?" Natel asked as his wife began to fill the plates. 

"Well, I was actually in Ohio when I ended up… here." Scott said thoughtfully. That where they had went to recruit Joseph. 

"Ohio? We've never heard of such a place." Natel said, grabbing at some meat and taking a bite. The only silverware that was used was the dagger they had. 

"What have you heard of?" Scott questioned. 

"We reside in the kingdom Prait. The surrounding kingdoms are Helons, Careilon, and Stonel." Natel replied. 

"Kingdoms? Are you sure you don't mean countries?" Scott questioned confused. 

"Countries? Well, of course there are countries in the kingdoms. Kern and I live in the country." Natel said, slightly confused. 

Scott shook his head. Obviously they didn't know what he was talking about. 

"So what led you to my home?"

"I was looking for my friends. I was with them before… getting lost." Scott explained. "Which reminds me, did you see anyone before me?" 

Natel shook his head. "Guess not, sorry. Do you have any idea where they might be?" He questioned.

Scott shook his head. "I'm still clueless as to where I am." Scott said, ruffling his hair in calm distress. 

"Well, eat and rest. Tomorrow I'll ask my neighbors if they have seen your friends." Natel assured him. 

Scott nodded but didn't look comforted. He picked up the meat with his hands and began to eat. It wasn't any good and he wasn't that hungry so he didn't eat much really. 

When he finished, Natel was already done and looking at him. "Well, as long as you remain under my roof and eat my food, you'll abide by my rules or leave."

Scott was slightly taken aback but thought it was a fair deal and nodded.

"At dawn I will send Kern to wake you if you're not already awake and you shall help me in the field. You will eat only your share and take only your earnings." He said, looking straight at Scott unblinking. 

Scott nodded. "That's fair."

"Good." Natel said as he turned to Kern. "Clean up in here and myself and this lad will polish the tools."

"Did the polish finally come in then?" Kern asked.

"It did." Natel replied. 

"And we had enough money?" Kern questioned carefully.

"I've been saving."

"Oh."

Scott rolled over in his bed. Slowly he opened his eyes. The lighting was dim, but that was enough to reveal to him that he wasn't in his room. He was… he didn't know. He bolted up and looked around frantically. This room was small, shabby, and the bed… wasn't really a bed. It was just some padding and a blanket. 

He got to his feet and touched his eyes. He was wearing his visor… why his visor? Shouldn't he be wearing his shades? Something was not right here. 

He got to his feet and found that he was dressed oddly too. He was about to look around for his regular clothes when there came a knock at the door.

"Scott?" The door opened and an unfamiliar woman came in.

"Who are you?" He questioned, a bit panicked.

The woman looked slightly taken aback. "It's me, Kern. I-"

"Where am I? How'd I get here…" He trailed as he began to remember everything that had happened. He had thought that a dream!

"You're in Prait, Natel told you that. We don't know how you got here either. Are you alright dear?" She questioned, walking further into the room and opening the curtains wider. The sun was rising. 

"Yeah, sorry." Scott said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Kern looked unconvinced but nodded anyway. "Well, get dressed and come out. I'll get some breakfast ready for you." 

"Thank you." Scott said simply. Kern nodded and left, closing the flimsy door behind her. 

Scott looked at the room again. It was lit only dimly and there were no electric lights so he would have to change while hardly being able to see. He'd manage. 

The breakfast was better then the dinner, but not much. It didn't seem to be Kern's lack in skill, but rather their lack of supplies… he hadn't even seen a refrigerator.

The work of that day left Scott more exhausted then one of Logan's danger room sessions. The sun had been hot and everything seemed to be done by hand. All they seemed to have to help them were some small tools and an ox. 

Once they stopped working Scott went to rest and sleep. Natel left to keep his promise and ask his neighbors if he had seen any of Scott's companions. 

When Natel returned, it was with no news. None of his neighbors had seen any strangers that day. Especially none that claimed to be from 'Bayville' 'New York' or 'Ohio.'

Once Natel told Scott this, Scott ran a hand through his hair and bit his lip. He was thoroughly frustrated. "I've got to find them! Something could have happened! I don't even know where to start looking though." He slammed his fist against the wall.

"Woaw there!" Natel said, grasping Scott's fist. "My grandfather built this house, I'd prefer it if you didn't try and break it." He said, a slight smirk on his face. He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't come back with any news of your friends. I assure you though, with no money; which appears to be true in your case; no connections and no idea where you are you're as good as dead. 

"I know." Scott breathed. 

"Natel put a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Calm down! Look, just stay here for a while and I'll have an ear out for the gossip. Are their any of them that might cause gossip?"

"Oh yeah." Scott said as he calmed down. "Jean. She has striking emerald eyes and flaming red hair, umm… Ororo. She has dark skin with white hair. Ugh… Kurt. You probably won't believe me, but he's blue and fuzzy. He is a person though."

Natel gave him a weird look but nodded for him to continue. 

"Rogue, she has auburn hair with white streaks in the front and really pale skin. Those ones are the ones that might stand out. There were more though. Kitty, Charles, and Logan. Kitty's a small girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Charles can't walk and is bald. Logan, he's short but muscular."

Natel nodded. "I'll keep an ear out for them. And you will stay here…?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah."

Natel nodded again. "Right. Now, go get some sleep, you look miserable."

Scott complied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY that I've taken so long. *sighs* And now it's really short. I couldn't really think for Scott. He's not really a character I relate well with so… lol. He's difficult for me to write. This is what's been stalling me too. Lol. 

**Rogue77****- **About the Catholic Church, this is a different world so I kind of… don't have that. Lol. If the kingdom wants a religion, then it has one. The king's of the country in this have the dominance though. Lol

**Dragonchild****-** I'm sorry it's not Rogue's. . I'm doing it in order of how I have it in the second chapter. And no, the prince is not going to the same place as "Kurt's" kingdom. Lol. 

**^Crysala^**


	8. Chatper 8 Logan

Logan didn't really know where he was going. He didn't even know where he was. This didn't stop him from moving on though. He'd get no where by staying in one place so he found himself trudging through a forest through the night into morning and still he had run into nothing.  
  
As he continued forward around late noon he heard something, it was faint, which meant it was a ways away. He then heard a louder sound. It sounded like shouting. He continued forward in that direction, his adamantium claws out for good measure.  
  
As the shouting got louder Logan made sure to stay hidden. He didn't want to engage in any battles before knowing anything about his opponents. It wasn't long until he saw one. It was a large male. Looked to him like a typical old-style Viking... without the blonde hair. As a matter of fact, this man was darker.  
  
Logan turned his fists slightly so his claws were tilted toward each other. He prepared to show himself when another appeared. Both were carrying long spears and had broadswords clasped to belts around their thick waists.  
  
"Did ya see anything worth huntin'?" The newer one asked the first.  
  
"No. Terk still says we need to go to another area."  
  
"Ya always be saying that. If we ain't terrorizing some clan or village yer not happy." The second replied.  
  
"If you bubs want to catch something, the smartest thing to do is to not talk." Logan said, standing up from the bush he had been hiding behind.  
  
Both men whirled around, their spears out and aimed at him.  
  
"Who'er you?!" The one obviously going by Terk demanded.  
  
"Call me Wolverine." Logan replied. "Can you two bumbs tell me where I am?"  
  
"Bumbs?" The second man questioned, looking down at the man with odd spikes protruding from his hands. He was very short!  
  
Logan shrugged. "Just a term."  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Terk demanded.  
  
Logan snorted. "Wish I knew."  
  
Terk blinked. "What does that mean?"  
  
"You're in the Vergen Mountains." The second replied. "In a place strangers ain't welcome." He finished, his grip tightening on his spear.  
  
"Let's eat 'em!" Terk growled.  
  
Logan lifted an eyebrow. "Canibals?"  
  
The second one's lip twitched. "What does that word mean? We've heard it a lot-"  
  
"When humans eat other humans. They're called canibals." Logan replied irritatedly.  
  
Terk and the other guy exchanged glances before looking back at Logan and shrugging. "Guess they were right." Terk said.  
  
"Sorry bub, but your not eating me." Logan replied, moving into a fighting stance.  
  
The second guy laughed. "Yer challengin us?"  
  
"Seems that way." Logan replied.  
  
Terk charged at him then, spear point out. Logan stepped away and moved his fist down in a slashing movement, cutting away the pointed end of the spear. Terk stopped and looked at his broken weapon. He growled and threw the spear down before pulling his broadsword from its scabbard and swinging it at him.  
  
Logan did a backhand spring to get out of the way of the sword but as soon as he came to his feet a full spear came point first into his arm. He growled in pain but cut the shaft and the second Viking like man stumbled backward. Logan pulled the spearhead out of his flesh and it instantly began to heal. Terk and the other man stared wide-eyed at his arm.  
  
"I'm not that easy to kill!" Logan growled.  
  
"We'll see about that!" Terk growled, charging at him again. Logan caught the blade between two of his claws. He then turned to the other one who had retrieved his own sword and had just swung at him. Logan ducked out of the way and kicked him in the gut.  
  
Despite the man's smaller stature he was strong and the burly man stumbled back from the kick. Wolverine then turned back to Terk and twisted the blade. Terk had to let go and Logan threw the sword into the air and as it came down he cut it with his adamantium claws.  
  
Terk stared in disbelief. "I told you bub! I'm not easy to kill! You two certainly aren't going to manage it."  
  
The second man came at him again. Logan jumped out of the way. He let out a growl and charged at the man. He was startled by this and took a step back. That was all Logan needed to get within reach and hold the end of his claws to his jugular.  
  
"Lempter, I don't think we goin to take this guy down." Terk said in an oddly toneless voice.  
  
Lempter laughed nervously. "Guess not..."  
  
Terk shook his head. "Wolverine huh? Come back with us! You'd make a great Raider!"  
  
Logan eyed the man. "Raider?"  
  
"Yup. It's how we live. Raid villages 'n come back ta these mountains here with needed stuff." Lempter replied, still wary of Logan's claws.  
  
Logan looked from one man to the other. Slowly he retracted the metal and stepped away from Lempter. He didn't have any intetion to raid, but he wanted to check this place out. "So do you chumps have a village of your own then or something?"  
  
"More like a large camp." Lempter replied, turning and heading in a specific direction. Terk turned to follow.  
  
"Come join us. Ya have great fightin skills."  
  
"Didn't need ya to tell me that." Logan grumbled as he followed.  
  
.  
  
The place really was like a large camp. Four or five tents would sorround a campfire. Women who; like the men; were large and muscular were working at the fires making soups, meat, or working with animal skins. There were around ten campfires too.  
  
Terk and Lempter took him straight to the smallest campfire, but this one had the largest tent. It had two burley men in front of the doorflap and they each held a spear in one hand and had swords clasped to either side of them.  
  
"Stay here." Lempter told Logan, heading toward it. He spoke with the two men until one finally went into the tent. Lempter urged Logan and Terk forward. Logan came and he didn't wait long until the man who seemed to be a guard returned and took up his position once again.  
  
Next, a huge man walked out of the tent. He was about the size of Sabertooth but didn't look like him at all. His hair was dark, curly, and down to his shoulderblades. He looked down at Logan and snorted.  
  
"This is him? Don' look so tuff ta me." He said.  
  
Lempter bowed slightly. "Yes Pallaton, he does not look strong, but he is." Logan smirked slightly. This was interesting. "He would make a great worrior."  
  
Pallaton looked at him. "And are you willing?"  
  
Logan shrugged. "What choices do I have?"  
  
"Death."  
  
"Figures."  
  
"Even if you want to be, you still hafta fight for it." Pallaton stated, his bushy eyebrows furrowing slightly.  
  
"Hmph, that figures too." Logan muttered. "Who'm I fightin' bub?"  
  
Pallaton looked at Logan odly for a second. "Bub? My name is Pallaton!"  
  
Logan let out a sigh of annoyance. "It's just a term, juggernaut, relax."  
  
Pallaton grabbed Logan's shirt. "It's Pallaton! Not bub or juggernaut!" He growled.  
  
Logan's eyes narrowed angrily. His fist came up slightly toward Pallaton's hand which was rudely holding onto his shirt. "Are you aware that juggernaut basically means invincibal and destructive?"  
  
Pallaton's eyebrows once again furrowed, but this time in thought. He set Logan back down. "No." He growled, his lip twitching slightly. Logan's own lip twitched.  
  
"Tonight, y'll fight our best worrior... other then me, at sunset." Pallaton growled before turning around and going back into his tent.  
  
"Well, guess that means y're stayin with us till then." Terk said, slightly annoyed.  
  
Logan snorted. "Oh goody." He said sarcastically.  
  
.  
  
Sunset was only in a couple of hours and Logan was wearing new clothing. His uniform had been wripped from the fall. Now he wore the outfit of a Raider. Terk had given him a sword. The two men hadn't been the best of hosts but Logan didn't care. He wasn't really sure why he was here anyway.  
  
**Well were else is there to be?** He asked himself as he put the sword down on a table. He didn't need it, and he wasn't going to carry around something he didn't need. "Dead weight." He muttered.  
  
"You ready in there Wolverine?" Terk barked from outside the tent flap.  
  
Logan walked out then. "Where's this fight takin place?" He asked Terk and Lempter as they headed out.  
  
"A lil ways up the mountain." Lempter replied. Logan looked around. They were indeed between two mountains. One wasn't far away at all.  
  
It took them a good hour or so to get to the place. There were a lot of the 'raiders' up there. Men, women, and children were all up there. Near the very edge was a large space nearly completely free of the people. Pallaton was a couple feet into the space talking to another man only slightly shorter then Pallaton himself.  
  
"So that's the chump I'm suppose to fight huh?" Logan asked, eyeing him.  
  
"Yup, Karsinah. He's our best fighter, an' it's a fight t' the death."  
  
"Didn't see that one coming." Logan said under his breath, his voice dripping with sarcasim.  
  
"Go down there." Terk said before walking away. Lempter left then too. Logan could care less. He made his way down to the clearing. It was a little difficult getting through the thick crowd but he made it.  
  
Pallaton turned to see him as he made a grunt to get their attention. "This, Karsinah, is the man you are to fight, an' destroy."  
  
Karsinah looked at Logan, then laughed. The crowd began to laugh, howl with laguhter.  
  
Logan's lip twitched. "Let's just get started." He said impatiently, ending with his adamantium claws tearing their way out of his fist. The laughter stopped. Pallaton looked at the weapons curiously but said nothing. "This is a fight to the death, no rules."  
  
Karsinah unsheathed his sword but in the time it took him to do so, Logan had attacked. He jumped at the man, his claws aiming for his shoulder. Karsinah moved away though but brought his sword after Logan. Logan ducked then headed in toward Kar's stomache. Kar slashed downward with his sword but Logan moved aside. He decided then that he'd break the sword, it was getting irritating.  
  
As Karsinah tried to decapitate Logan, Logan however brought his fist up and with a loud 'clang' the sword broke against his claws. Kar stumbled back and stared dumply at the broken blade for a second. The cheering crowd had even stopped cheering.  
  
Although Logan took some internal pleasure in this, he didn't let it show. Instead, without hesitation, he attacked Kar again. Kar wasn't ready for this and the metal of Logan's claws dug into his shoulder. With a hollar of pain Kar stumbled back again.  
  
"Why you!" He shouted, and as Logan's hand came at him again, Kar grabbed his wrist and flung him toward the edge.  
  
Landing on his feet and in a fighting position, Logan came right back at him. Kar seemed exasperated but went into a fighting position as well and ignored the freely bleeding wound on his shoulder. "You can't beat me!" He hollared, before charging at Logan.  
  
The two met and Kar's fist headed for Logan's nose. Logan dodged and slashed in at Karsinah's chest. Kar leaned away from the metal before kicking at Logan. Logan did a backhand spring to get out of the way. He didn't pause as his feet hit the ground, but was immediatly flying toward Kar. He jumped up as Kar punched downard. This left Kar's chest open and Logan, with both feet, kicked him there and sent Kar flying onto his back.  
  
Before he had a moment to get up, three long claw tips were at his throat. "I could kill you now." Logan growled.  
  
"Then do it!" Kar growled back.  
  
Logan looked to Pallaton. "Why bother killing your best worrior to gain a new one? Why not have both?"  
  
Pallaton looked taken aback, as if this idea had really never occurred to him. His jaw hung slack for the breifest second before regaining his comosure. He waved his hand dissmissevly. "If y' want to spare him, do so, it is none of my concern." He turned to leave. Once he was turned around though he stopped. "However, you are welcome to stay here."  
  
With that, Pallaton left, Logan stepped away from Karsinah, and the crowd cheered wildly for him.  
  
**..........................................................  
  
Pixie Flyer**- I shall be getting to Rogue's soon enough. Lol Sorry I didn't update, I have now though! Look! Look!  
  
**Dragonchild**- Oui I am, and from when you asked if I was going to update I have. Slowly but surely. Lol  
  
**Siriusly Padfoot 12**- Thank you!!! .  
  
**Sorry if I didn't reply to you, too lazy. Rogue77, don't you dare complain! You know I love you ; ) lol but hey, at least I got to put it up sooner huh? wink wink nudge nudge  
**  
Crysala 


	9. Chapter 9 Rogue

Sir Teek looked at the man who had called out, informing him that the prince would like to see the commoner.

Rogue still fought the grasp of the squire and the prince, but as she had fallen in this cavalrade's path her leg had broken. They weren't pleasant people, having threatened to run her over when they had first seen her.

"Alright wench, to the carriage." The man said, pulling her suddenly in the direction as the squire let go of her left arm. Rogue was forced forward and with instinct, moved her left leg forward.

With a loud hiss of pain she began to fall, her leg refusing to hold her weight. Teek, however, caught her before she hit the ground. He pulled her back up. "What's your problem? You lame?"

"No." Rogue hissed. "Mah leg's broken." She growled.

Teek lifted an eyebrow and looked around. "How did you manage that."

"None o' ya're business!"

Teek shook his head and supported her with one arm around her waist so he could move her toward the chariot. One of the footmen opened the door for him and he pushed her inside before turning around and leaving.

Rogue glared at the knight as the door closed. **Knight? Tha only knights we have now days are celebrities. **She thought coldy to herself. **None of this is makin' sense! **She turned then in her seat to see a younger looking man. Probably only a year or two older then herself. He had brown hair and eyes, both the same shade. His stature was a little over average, but not much compared to the men outside the carriage. He was looking at her curiously.

"What are you doing in my kingdom?" He questioned.

"Ya're the prince so it's not ya're kingdom yet." Rogue replied, remembering the words of his men.

The man's eyes narrowed. "As of the moment you are completely under my power, thus if I tell you this is my kingdom, you shall believe me." He replied firmly.

"Ah'm not under ya're power!" Rogue replied, her voice belligerent.

The prince looked ready to throw a fit. "I can have you killed!"

Rogue thrust her still bare hand at the prince's face but was surprised when he caught it. These people were trained to fight, she knew that, so of course they'd be able to stop her even with her above average skill. However, she hadn't expected this aristocrat to be that or near that of equal skill.

"What are you doing in my kingdom?" He said, this time more calmly. He didn't release her wrist however and Rogue knew he was much stronger then her, therefore it'd be futile to try and break free.

"Ah don't know! Ah just kahnd of ended up here." She growled.

"Where are you from?"

"Ah think Ah need a lawyer."

"A what?" The prince seemed suddenly confused.

"A lawyer!" Rogue repeated.

"What in Drabe's name is that?!" The prince demanded.

"Drabe?" Rogue questioned.

"You don't ask questions!"

"Ah just did…" Rogue pointed out.

"You're trying my patience." The prince said slowly and threateningly.

"Heh, good." Rogue stated simply.

The prince's eye twitched. "Do you want to get yourself killed?"

"Oh yes, that's exactly what Ah was hopin' would happen when Ah woke up this mornin'." Replied Rogue, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

The prince thrust Rogue's wrist back and she swayed slightly at the force, jarring her leg and she hissed in pain and grabbed it.

"You're leg hurting you?" The prince asked amused. He moved his hand toward her. "Here, let me help."

The tone of his voice told Rogue all she needed to know. He wasn't going to help, he was going to make it worse. Without moving her hands away though, she allowed him to touch it, allowed him to put his hands near hers so she could get at them quicker.

With a sudden jerk her hand grasped his. His eyes widened as he began to feel weak. He didn't understand it though, all she was doing was touching him.

Rogue clenched her eyes shut. These people, they didn't know of technology, didn't know of cars, or lamps, or even… plumbed toilets! No, they knew of power, and greed, and although they couldn't do it, they knew of magic. They believed in creatures of magic, not like mutants either. They had never heard of them.

"Sire?!"

Rogue's hand jerked away and the prince fell into a heap on the floor of the carraige. Sir Teek's eyes widened and he grabbed Rogue's arm and jerked her toward him. "What did you do to him?!"

Rogue cursed loudly as her leg protested of the movement. "Let go of me or Ah'll do it ta you too!" Rogue threatened.

The man's grip slackened. "What are you? Some kind of witch?!"

"If that's what ya want ta believe Ah am." Rogue sneered.

Teek suddenly laughed. "Let me tell you your options… witch. You either cooperate and come with us, or we'll leave you on this path here with a useless leg to rot. Trust me, you'll either get robbed and raped or be eaten by the animals." Teek threatened.

Rogue glared, but knew some of what he was saying was true. She'd be quite helpless out on that path. She relaxed in her spot and Teek came in to move the prince into an upright posistion on the seat. He then shook him trying to get him to wake up.

.

The cavalrade had begun moving again, and had been moving throughout the night, their newest addition recentfully being pulled along. However, it wasn't long before another stranger appeared in their path. This one, however, was not impaired.

"Move out of the way or you will be trampeled!" One of the other knights called out to the man. He wore a blackish silver top that looked to be of hard material with tight-fitting black pants. His boots came up to his knees and over the outfit was a black cloak that hid his sides.

"You have an extra passanger with you. I want them." The man replied. The hood of the cloak was up making his face hard to see.

"We have no idea what you're talking about." Teek replied before anyone else could, an odd smirk on his face.

The figure's head turned to look specifically at him. "You lie, and I know it. Trust me, I am not one to be reckoned with. Hand the foreigner over."

"Hmm, let me think about that." Teek pretended to think. "No. We found her. Now go away before you get yourself killed."

The man pulled forth a broadsword and held it out. "You cannot kill me." The eyes behind the cloak glowed violet. "I am beyond your power."

Teek's eyes seemed to flash with fear ever so slightly. His cocky posture slackened. "Who are you?" His smirk was gone.

"You say it's a she? Well, hand her over. You have no business with her." The figure demanded, the glow fading.

Teek looked thoughtful. "What will you give us for her?"

There was a long silence. "You're lives."

Teek sighed. "I must talk with the prince, though I doubt he's just going to hand something of his right over." He dismounted.

"Then I shall take it from him."

By now the prince had had Rogue's wrists bound but he had shown no other form of hostility toward her besides his glares for fear of what else she might be able do to him.

A knock on the door broke the uncomfortable silence, and the rather feirce glaring war. "Why have we stopped?!" The prince barked.

Teek peered in and looked at Rogue for a long moment before turning to the prince. "There's a man in the way. He insists for us to hand her," He pointed at Rogue. "over."

Rogue smirked ever so slightly. Logan? Kurt? Scott? It had to be one of them.

"You can tell him that I'm not one to hand my possesions over."

"Ah'm not a possession!" Rogue growled, glaring daggers at the man. He ignored her.

"Sire, he seems to have powers. His eyes…"

Scott? It must be.

"What about them?" The prince snapped.

"They were glowing." Teek repleid.

Glowin'? What tha heck?

The prince stood up and got out of the carriage. "Think he's something powerful huh Sir Teek? Afraid?" He shook his head.

"No sir! Of course not." Teek replied quickly. Rogue smirked.

"Bring the girl." The prince snapped before heading to the head of the cavalrade. Sir Teek grabbed Rogue's arms and pulled her, quite brutally, out of the carriage. The movement sent pain searing up and down her leg and her eyes watered. She didn't bother to try to move as she tried to get the pain to stop, but Teek was practically dragging her, jarring her leg even more.

Finally the pain began to subside and Rogue found herself looking out at a tall man dressed in black. He was about Scott's size…

"I am Prince Carloff, is this what you want?" He questioned, gesturing at Rogue.

"If that is the foriegner, then yes." The man replied.

"Very well." Carloff replied. Rogue looked at him, Teek ded too.

"Sir-?"

"What do I get in return?"

The man's eyes flashed violet. **That's not Scott… what in tha world is goin' on? An' why would he want meh…? **Rogue looked down at her hands as they were feeling weird. They were covered in a violet glow. Her eyes widened and she followed the glow up to her arms and found her whole body was covered in it, now tainting her purple.

"What the-?" She heard Teek mutter before the glow became so bright she could see nothing else. This didn't last long though, and when she could see again, Sir Teek wasn't holding her up, the man with the violet eyes was.

"Nothing." He replied simply to Carloff.

Rogue glanced at the prince. His face was turning red with rage. "Get them!" He yelled, pointing at the two.

"Come on!" The man said to Rogue, pulling her suddenly off the path.

"Wait!" Rogue yelled out, trying to warn him of her bad leg. Not even hesitating to ask though, he lifted her up entirely and took off, the prince's guards at the unknown man's heals.

.

He set her on the ground and knelt down by her leg. He pulled out a dagger and cut the ropes binding her wrists together and after rubbing them she used her hands to prop herself up.

The man had lost the prince's cronies and had finally stopped to rest and now was looking at her for an answer. "What's wrong with it?" He asked her, indicating her leg.

"What do ya want with me?!" Rogue demanded immediately.

"Is it broken?" He asked, reaching to it. Rogue slapped the hand away and grabbed him by the pendant that held his cloak around him. His hood fell back and before Rogue commented she studied his features. He had bright violet eyes with long black hair tied back behind his neck. His ears came to a point and he had several peircings in each. Handesome, but she couldn't think of that now.

"What do ya want with me?!" She demanded again, glaring at him. Her feirce green eyes met his patient violet ones.

"I wanted to keep you away from those people. They are only danger. Hopefully I can find your commrades, though after the bend I can no longer feel where they are, only where they came in from."

Rogue blinked. "What?"

The man took her hand and Rogue let go and he set it down by her side so she could use it to help support her as she tried to stay upright.

"First, your leg. It is broken, am I wrong?"

After a short silence Rogue shook her head. "No, ya're not wrong.". The man nodded then and put his hand over her leg but without touching it. "What are you-" His eyes glowed violet as it had done before but this time her whole body didn't glow violet. No, only her leg did, and slowly, the pain began to recede.

The glow from his eyes diminished and so did the one around her legs. The man fell back slightly so he was no longer just kneeling over her on his feet, his knees bent, but instead now was sitting on the ground.

"What… how?" Rogue asked, moving her leg experimentally. No pain.

"I can alter reality." He replied simply, though he looked weary.

Rogue's eyes widened slightly. "But that's Joe-"

"Joseph's power, I know."

Rogue seemed even more shocked. "How do ya know about Joseph?"

"I _am _Joseph. Or at least, here I am. In this world I am the Reality Bender, in that world he is, but we are one in the same basically. Here I am known as Shane instead of Joseph."

Rogue stared for a second. "World?"

"Yes. In the instant he sent you all here this world was created, yet he created it to be many century's old, thus it has been around for that long. So what was created in an instant in this day, really was created hundreds years before. I am much older then Joseph, yet in a sense, much younger. I felt him mess with the worlds, but you were all seperated by a force within this world. You were the closest to me, so I have come to collect you. All of you, and send you back before Joseph causes much more trouble."

Rogue shook her head, trying to take it all in. "So, ya're goin' ta send meh back then?"

Shane shook his head. "I cannot, I do not have the power. Joseph is much more powerful then me. Although I have been alive for many many years, he is the original power source, he is much stronger then me. It made me weary just healing your leg. To Joseph, that would have not impaired him in the slightest."

"Then… how're we gonna get back?" Rogue asked as Shane stood up.

Shane shook his head and held his hand out. "I do not know yet."

Rogue eyed the hand. "How do Ah know ya're tellin' meh tha truth?"

Shane's violet eyes boared into hers. "You're just going to have to trust me."

Rogue eyed the hand, then slowly took it, and he helped her up.

* * *

**Alright, I have some sad news. For some of you at least. I am going to kind of lay this story off for a bit. I can't really remember where I was going with it,** (: S) **it's slowing down the updating of my other fics, and there's not too many people interested in this one. I am not completely giving up on this unless no one objects though the updates will take a while as I wait for motivation. Also, I'm going to be gone for about two weeks where I'll only probably get two hours (at most) at the computer per day. Sooo.... yeah. Sorry! Don't kill me!!!**

**Pixie Flyer****- **Yeah ummm…. Me very scared. I'm sure you want to kill me after my announcement too. . :dies before you get the chance to kill me:


End file.
